This invention relates to a hood to be used in conjunction with a reptile tank, and more particularly pertains to a reptile tank hood which provides independently operable incandescent and fluorescent light to the reptile tank.
Because reptiles are cold-blooded they are extremely sensitive to temperature variations and need to be maintained in a carefully controlled environment.
Reptiles have very particular needs for both heat and light. Both tropical and temperate species of reptiles require heat in order to digest their meals. This heat must be in a relatively narrow range of about 80 degrees. Temperatures of above 90 degrees or as low as 70 degrees Fahrenheit are not acceptable.
Incandescent lights provide heat to the reptiles in a tank. However incandescent lights are not a good substitute for sunlight. Fluorescent lights provide the best substitute for sunlight, according to "Heat is neat for healthy herptiles", Deann Munson, PSM, Sept. 1991, pp. 16, 20, 22. However fluorescent lights do not provide sufficient heat. Furthermore fluorescent lights need to be turned off at night in order to provide reptiles with the requisite nocturnal time period of between 10 and 14 hours. During this nocturnal period, the tank environment will cool quickly without an external source of heat.
Different habitats have been used in order to house reptiles, providing for their particular needs. U.S. Pat. No. 5,010,845 to Azpurua et al. shows a reptile cage having a resistance heater, infra-red light source, humidifier and heat refractor web. This does not provide the sunlight type of illumination needed by reptiles.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,122,800 to Mangarell shows a self-contained vivarium habitat for reptiles and amphibians which contains both white fluorescent and dark-infrared lamps, the former providing light and the latter heat. The infra-red lamp is thermostatically maintained. This habitat contains aquatic, barrier and dry land areas especially suitable for amphibian inhabitants. This is a complete and complex habitat which provides a proper environment for either amphibians or small reptiles.